Infection Kills: The Characters
by A Friendly Hunter 2
Summary: This is a series where I use 100 characters questions to flesh out characters in the story that are in and have been removed. Even the dead characters. Starting with Reaper/Hunter, this will be posted here alongside every chapter of Infection Kills 2.


**CHAPTER 1: HUNTER/ REAPER**

* * *

Part 1: **The Basics**

* * *

**What is your full name?**

I have been called multiple names. If I were human, it would be Zachary Williams. After being infected I was known as Hunter. After my mental transformation, I am known as Reaper.

**Where and when were you born?**

I was born on September 13th at Mercy Hospital. I was three months premature, and I almost died.

**Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

My parents names were Cheryl and Joel. My mother stayed at home after suffering a permanent foot injury at the packing plant she had worked beforehand. She would get angry sometimes, for no reason, but she loved me deeply. My father built houses. He was laid-back and lazy when it came to raising me. But he loved me all the same.

**Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

I had two brothers. One should be around 35 right now. His name is Matthew Williams. I never lived with him. I don't really know what he was like. My other brother is around 22 and his name is Richard Williams, we always fought over stuff until he left the house for good on his 18th birthday and was recruited into the army. I never saw him again.

**Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.**

I live in an apartment complex with my mate Rose, and my partner Claw. Rose knew me from before my transformation, and she's a really sweet, kind person. But she's also very serious at times and learned how to fight from me. Claw, on the other hand, only knew me after my mental transformation and actually was almost slain by my own hands at our first meeting. We have become fast friends since then, though.

**What is your occupation?**

I'm a Hunter.

**Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks.**

I'm 6'1 and weigh 145 pounds due to slight malnutrition. I'm Caucasian with brown hair and an eye color that changes depending on my emotion. I prefer to wear any kind of hooded jacket or sweater. The back of my neck has been branded with numbers so the government can track me in their system. I also have a long scar that goes from the left bridge of my nose, almost hitting the eye, and down to my left cheek. It was self inflicted. After spending a large amount if time crouched, I may need to pop my back bones back into a humanoid position.

**To which social class do you belong?**

The 'Special' Special Infected.

**Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

I have the Green Flu, and I am allergic to cigarette smoke. The reason for this is because I have asthma.

**Are you right- or left-handed?**

Right-handed.

**What does your voice sound like?**

It's a slightly deeper and gravelly voice. (Imagine Sivir from League of Legends, only it's a mans voice.)

**What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?**

Kill. That's about it.

**What do you have in your pockets?**

A pistol, a picture some kid drew of me and Rose, a few bullets, and $2.87.

**Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?**

I like popping my neck. Also, if I get mad a lot I tend to lose control, and when that happens it gets very messy very quickly. I'm also very serious at times when I really shouldn't be. And when I should be serious sometimes I can be a little goofy or reckless.

* * *

Part 2: **Growing Up**

* * *

**How would you describe your childhood in general?**

I don't remember very much, but I knew I was bullied heavily. At school I was bullied not only by students but by teachers as well.

**What is your earliest memory?**

The clearest and earliest memory I have is waking up in a backyard. The first day I was a fully fledged infected.

**How much schooling have you had?**

Almost had a high school diploma, was only one year away.

**Did you enjoy school?**

When I was drawing, yes.

**Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?**

All of my skills and abilities have been naturally learned. I wasn't capable of doing any of this before changing.

**While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.**

My only role model was myself. I didn't have anyone to really look up to.

**While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?**

I was a very proper child. I always did what I was told and always looked formal and professional. My parents were very surprised I had that much self control, and we got along very well most of the time.

**As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

A video game designer.

**As a child, what were your favorite activities?**

Being restricted by asthma, I usually only read books and drew pictures. I also enjoyed writing, though I never showed my stories to anyone.

**As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?**

In public I showed no personality or emotion. I had been bullied heavily, and I believed showing them who I was would give them more fuel for their insults.

**As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?**

I was (probably) the most unpopular kid in school. Even the kids who had no friends didn't want me to be around them. The only friend I had was named Eric Tinney, and he was the best friend I could ever ask for.

**When and with whom was your first kiss?**

After the one known as Zoey showed me a great kindness at our first meeting, I thanked her by kissing her on the cheek. She kissed me back later.

**Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

I am a virgin. I don't think having kids would be a very good idea in this world right now.

**If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.**

The infection happened and I was one of the first to be bitten. Day 1 of the infection. When I woke up I just naturally used my abilities without thinking.

* * *

Part 3: **Past Influences**

* * *

**What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

Becoming an infected.

**Who has had the most influence on you?**

Zoey. She originally taught me how to be kind. But I'm not like that anymore.

**What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

Lifting a Tank and throwing it off of Mercy Hospital.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Being found out and tortured back at the Mercy City compound.

**What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

Killing hundreds of humans in the most brutal way possible, by absolutely mutilating their corpses and rolling in the resulting gore.

**Do you have a criminal record of any kind?**

There is no government to keep track of that sort of thing. But if there was, it would be miles long.

**When was the time you were the most frightened?**

Every time I got stabbed in the spinal cord by a long syringe. I could feel my life draining out of me, like it was being sucked out by the needle. The pain didn't help either, it was unbearable.

**What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?**

During my torture, I had to watch as they treated a dog like it had more humanity than me, even after I had showed them beforehand I was a good guy by saving half the compound.

**If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?**

When I had a chance to kill myself before becoming so important, I would have.

**What is your best memory?**

Hunting for the first time.

**What is your worst memory?**

Watching two male Jockeys make love to each other.

* * *

Part 4: **Beliefs And Opinions**

* * *

**Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

I tell people what they need to hear: The truth.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Witches.

**What are your religious views?**

I _was_ a Christian.

**What are your political views?**

If politics still existed, the one that supports Infected. However, that doesn't exist.

**What are your views on sex?**

Something intimate that should be a personal thing. If you want to do it, do it. But make sure it's in a place no one else can see.

**Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?**

Killing is a part of life, and it is perfectly acceptable.

**In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

Make him/her watch as they kill everyone that they hold dear, but then leave them to die of starvation and their only source of food is the bodies of their loved ones.

**Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

Yes, yes I do.

**What do you believe makes a successful life?**

Being able to survive until you die of old age. That's really hard to do these days.

**How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?**

I don't hide my true self, in this world you can't build your relationships with others on nothing but lies. Because when they find out, you are on your own. If they don't like who I am, then I don't stay with them.

**Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

Light meat, dark meat, it's all the same.

**Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?**

Kill my friends. I have an urge to protect them, not destroy. I may be a lone wolf, but even a wolf needs a pack.

**Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?**

If it meant saving someone I love, I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat.

* * *

Part 5:** Relationships With Others**

* * *

**In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?**

I'm cautious, and rude, around new people. If they show they mean no harm, I lighten up pretty quickly. Once I have built trust towards them, I always look at them in a kind manner for a Hunter like me.

**Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

Rose, she is my soulmate. And one day I want to have a cub with her.

**Who is the person you respect the most, and why?**

I respect my friends all equally.

**Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.**

My current friends are: Claw, Rose, Sion, Scratcher, and Abigail. I've talked about Claw and Rose already. Sion is a Smoker with a cigarette addiction I take no liking to. He is a smartass at times, but he's a really good guy. Scratcher is the true first Hunter (Apparently). And he is a lot like me. Abigail is a Witch that I am absolutely terrified of, but I tolerate her and have found her to be quite nice. But my instincts still make me jump whenever I see her.

If I were still human, Eric Tinny would probably be my best friend. But I have no idea where he is now. Hopefully not in the ground or like me.

**Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.**

Rose. She is just, so beautiful. She smells just like her name implies, and the way she hunts is so... extraordinary. She is a fine Hunter, and would be even better if she killed humans. But instead she works for them. I tolerate this.

**Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

When I was friendly like Rose I would easily get distracted by her and Zoey's looks. I would daydream about them a lot, but I've thankfully grown out of that.

**What do you look for in a potential lover?**

Can they hunt? How do they act? And, are they attractive in some way? I also obviously see if they are trustworthy or not. As well as how similar they are to myself. I would never find a Hunter who couldn't speak or learn at the capacity I can a potential lover.

**How close are you to your family?**

My real family is dead.

**Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?**

I'm looking forward to starting a family, if the Green Flu doesn't kill the kids during conception.

**Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?**

My right hand man, Claw.

**Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?**

I trust all of my friends to get my back, like I have theirs.

**If you died or went missing, who would miss you?**

Everyone with which I have a friendly relationship with.

**Who is the person you despise the most, and why?**

The person who created this virus. And the reasons are obvious. However, I couldn't live without my powers, or at least I couldn't imagine it. So I'm at an impasse.

**Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

I don't really enjoy arguing, but sometimes it can't be avoided.

**Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

Yes.

**Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?**

Large groups means more people to look after. Which means a higher chance of death. So no.

**Do you care what others think of you?**

Not really.

* * *

Part 6: **Likes And Dislikes**

* * *

**What is/are your favourite hobbies and pastimes?**

Killing humans. Or just hunting in general.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

I don't really have one.

**What is your favourite color?**

Blood Red and Midnight Blue

**What is your favourite food?**

Bacon Cheeseburgers. The cheese is hard to eat, though.

**What, if anything, do you like to read?**

Fantasy novels. Also, reading a human autobiography now and then tends to give me a good laugh.

**What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?**

The most entertainment we get around here is watching the misfortunes of the local Charger. Poor guy.

**Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?**

I do none of these.

**How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

...How is it any different from any normal night?

**What makes you laugh?**

What makes you cry?_ I laugh at your tears._

**What, if anything, shocks or offends you?**

When someone beats me in a test of raw brutality. Or when humans perform cruel and inhumane torture of an infected individual. At least we try to kill you quickly.

**What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?**

I'd carve something with my claws. That or I would annoy Claw until I did get tired.

**How do you deal with stress?**

I kill things.

**Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

People think I have a plan, but it's all spontaneous.

**What are your pet peeves?**

Smoking, anything not symmetrical, when people chew something crunchy very loudly. Also how children cry all the time.

* * *

Part 7: **Self Images And Etc.**

* * *

**Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?**

Hunt, explore, kill. Even when this routine is disrupted it ends up becoming a part of it sooner or later.

**What is your greatest strength as a person?**

Seeing as I'm not a very good person, I'm not sure.

**What is your greatest weakness?**

Not being immune to bullets.

**If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

I'd be immune to bullets.

**Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

Introverted, but I can't help that people need me.

**Are you generally organized or messy?**

Messy. Very, very messy.

**Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at.**

Hunting, fighting, sleeping.

I'm bad at Talking, showing mercy, and controlling my aggression.

**Do you like yourself?**

No.

**What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons…)**

I couldn't control if I wanted to be a Hunter or not, if that's what you are getting at. And it's not like I want to be completely mindless, that would just get me killed.

**What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?**

Being free of humans.

**Where do you see yourself in 5 years?**

Most likely dead by the hands of some pathetic human. Either that or in a lab being tortured yet again.

**If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

I'd rather have Rose put me out of my misery, if it came to that.

**If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left.**

I would spend a lot of the time with Rose, then I would go on a killing spree, and then hang out with my friends until the time came.

**What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?**

That even though I was one crazy bastard, I protected all who needed me.

**What three words best describe your personality?**

Dark, sarcastic, but sometimes cheerful.

**What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

Crazy, foolish, reckless.

**If you could, what advice would you, the author, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice…)**

Don't hold your hatred for humans to close to who you are, lest you be consumed by hate.

You are a good person when you want to be, your hatred is just clouding your true personality. I hope someday you can once again be as friendly to others as you used to be before your world spiraled into your own personal hell.

I wish you the best of luck on your journey. **Don't die.**

* * *

(A/N): Stole this idea from Mr. El Barto.

Also, unlike what he did, you are supposed to call out some other people to do their own characters.

I call out: Spy of Influence. You better do it man. I'm counting on you.

This is a little something to break writers block, new chapter soon! I'll see you next time!


End file.
